In computer data storage, data striping is a technique for segmenting logically sequential data (e.g., a file) so that consecutive segments are stored on different physical storage devices. Striping may be useful when a processing device requests data more quickly than a single storage device can provide it. Spreading segments across multiple devices that can be accessed concurrently may increase total data throughput. Data striping may also be a useful method for balancing input/output (I/O) load across an array of disks. Striping is used across disk drives in redundant array of independent disks (RAID) storage, network interface controllers, different computers in clustered file systems and grid-oriented storage, and random access memory (RAM) in some systems.